The Adventures Of Brittany And Santana
by BucketFullOfBrittana
Summary: A small series of mini fics/drabbles/one shots/pure randomness that has Brittana in it. FRIENDSHIP PAIRING unless I decide otherwise. Don't like it, don't read. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

****

Hey everyone(:  
So I've decided to write a few one shots/small stories about what adventures Brittany and Santana get up to! I don't know how many I'm going to write yet, but enjoy anyway(:

* * *

**Brittany, Santana, And The Breadsticks:**

_***Ring ring!* **_The bell went. Everybody poured out of their classrooms and into the once peaceful school hallways. Brittany had just finished her History lesson and Santana had just finished her Geography lesson. Their rooms were next to each other's, and they had ironically walked out of them at the same time and met up in the hall.

"So what did you do in History then Britt?" Santana asked as they walked to their Spanish lesson together.

Brittany looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. "We did a test on Hermit the Tenth…. They didn't let me use a calculator."

"You mean Henry the Eighth?" Santana sighed, ignoring the last half of Brittany's sentence.

"Yeah, her… What did you do in Geography?" Brittany mumbled, looking down at her moving feet in bright white trainers in fascination.

"Him, Brittany…. him. Anyways, we just did some crap about mountains in Italy or something…" Santana casually said while pushing a Freshman out of the way.

Once they had arrived outside their Spanish room, an un-orderly line was formed as they waited for Mr. Schue, their Spanish teacher, to arrive. After about 10 minutes of waiting, people started to discuss about where he was. "Without Mr. Schue, who will coach Glee club tonight?" Santana heard Rachel yell.

"Relax, Berry. He will be here soon, alright?" Santana snapped at the small dark haired girl a few feet away from her.

"Don't worry that owl sweater off yourself." Brittany then chipped in. She didn't like saying mean things to her fellow Glee clubbers, she only did it because Santana did.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but then jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw a tall bald man right in front of her opening the classroom door.

"Alright class, sit down! I'm the supply for this lesson, but don't mess me about because there will be consequences!" His big voice boomed out, pretty much scaring everyone into silence as they all scuttled into the room. Brittany usually loved Spanish because most of her Glee friends were in her class and they'd all have a fun lesson with Mr. Schue, but she could tell that this lesson would not be easy.

Rachel sat at the front of the class along with Finn, while Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina sat in the row behind them. Santana led Brittany to the back of the classroom, they both sat down and got their equipment out. Rachel's hand shot up and she was immediately allowed to talk by the big scary supply teacher.

"Excuse me, sir. Not to be rude of anything, but where is Mr. Schue?" She questioned.

While the supply teacher explained that Mr. Schue was sick, Santana leaned over to Brittany with a box in her hand.

"Hey, Britt. Want a breadstick?" She whispered, while pulling one out of the box and offering it the Brittany.

Brittany looked around the room quickly to make sure nobody was looking, then she turned to Santana. "We aren't supposed to eat in class." She reminded her.

"Ohh don't be such a wimp." Santana scowled. Brittany took one look at her irritated face and tried to snatch the breadstick out of her hand, but she was unsuccessful. Instead, she dropped it, tried to bat it back to safety before it hit the floor, knocked all the other breadsticks out of the box Santana was holding during the process, and made a racket as both her and Santana screamed.

The room fell silent and everyone started to chuckle. Everyone apart from Santana, who was glaring furiously at Brittany, Brittany, whose mouth was formed like an 'O', and their supply teacher, who had turned red.

A few silent moments went past as everyone took in what had just happened, before the supply started screaming at them. After he had finished, Santana smirked. Unfortunately, the supply saw and sent both Santana and Brittany to Principle Figgins.

An awkward minute passed by as they waddled down the hallway, taking their time to get the Figgins' office. Brittany broke the silence.

"Santana I'm really sorry, I-" She started, just as Santana interrupted her.

"Don't worry Britt," Santana reassured her, before stopping her in tracks and facing Brittany. "All you did was get us a free pass out of lesson, and for the funniest reason as well." She continued, before pausing for a second. "Look, we're not going to Figgins. We're going to bunk off all our lessons instead."

Brittany, who had almost bumped into Santana, nodded in agreement. "Where are we going to go?" She asked, trotting off after Santana who had decided to relocate to her locker just across the hallway.

"To the choir room." Santana begin, before pulling out another box of breadsticks from her locker. "… To eat Breadsticks."

"Okay." Brittany cheerfully chirped as they made their way to the choir room. Brittany didn't quite understand why Santana had an obsession with breadsticks. Brittany liked them, but Santana _liked _them. Brittany never questioned her about it though, because she was just happy that Santana was happy.

Once they had entered the choir room, they spent all day eating Santana's beloved breadsticks and gossiping about people in the school. It wasn't long before the final bell of the day went off, and all their fellow Glee clubbers arrived. Because Mr. Schue wasn't in, they all just messed about. Santana and Brittany were treated like royalty because of what happened in Spanish, and they enjoyed every minute of it.

_Conclusion: You should never trust Brittany with your breadsticks. _

_

* * *

_

**Okay so the ending was quite bad, but tell me what you think anyways! Should I continue with more one shots? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! Hmm, I'm not so sure about this chapter. I hope it isn't rubbish, lol! Anyways, enjoy! :D

* * *

**__**The Adventures Of Brittany And Santana**_

**Never Trust Brittana:**

"Hey! Air head galore, other one! Get in my office, now!" Sue demanded while striding down the hall towards Brittany and Santana. They both looked up in fear at their coach and then scuttled off into her office.

Once they had hidden themselves out of the gaze of on lookers in the hall, they had to wait a few minutes before Sue entered after them. Brittany, who looked like a bag of nerves, sat in her seat quietly until Santana broke the awkward silence.

"Maybe Coach Sylvester has finally come to her senses and has decided to make me top dog around here." Santana slyly wondered.

Brittany looked at her in confusion. "Top dog? When were you a bottom dog? I thought you were human…" She fazed disappointingly.

Santana rolled her gorgeous eyes. "No, stupid. I mean head cheerleader. Now that preggos has been kicked off the team, the place is open on the market and I'm determined to get it."

At that moment, Sue burst through the door. She marched over to her desk and sat down promptly. She had just opened up her mouth the talk, but Brittany interrupted her.

"Coach Sylvester is this about my purple turnip collection?" Brittany asked blankly. Both Santana and Sue just stared at her for a few seconds, before Sue continued.

"I have a special task for you both." She started. "As you may know, next week is April Fools Day. As a hilarious prankster if I do say so myself, I have decided to bring prank time around early this year. I'm leaving it up to you to set pranks up around the school. You have until the next bell rings." She then continued, handing both girls a permission slip out of all their classes for today. "Now get out!"

Santana and Brittany scrambled out of her office and into the empty hallway. The bell must have gone for lesson.

"Ooh Britt! This is going to be totally amazing!" Santana sort of semi-squealed, trying to keep her bitchy tone up. Deep down Brittany knew Santana was a softy, although she liked to play the Queen of Mean at school. "Do you have any prank ideas?" She then questioned.

Brittany looked around the hall. "Why don't we scatter paper all over the floor?" She pondered faintly, lost in thought. Was the hall always this yellow? Santana slightly smiled at Brittany's child-like daze. "No, think extreme!" She then told her.

Brittany thought for a moment, before a large grin spread across her face. "How about if we set the school on fire?"

"Not that extreme, Brittany." Santana sighed, trying to hold in a tiny chuckle. "You know what, why don't we make a list of pranks to pull and then once we've set them up, cross them off the list?"

"Lets start in the choir room." Brittany suggested. "Then we'll be there to laugh when everyone falls for the tricks in Glee club."

This was by far the cleverest thing to come out of Brittany's mouth today. Santana nodded and then strutted off the to choir room, linking her little finger with Brittany's and then dragging her along behind. Once they had arrived and gotten comfortable, Brittany pulled a baby blue coloured note book out of her bag and turned to the newest blank page which was next to her drawing of a drugged up looking duck flying into the sun that looked equally as high.

They spent 5 minutes making a list of pranks to pull and then they got to work; starting in the choir room and then making their way around the school.

First off was to pour custard onto the piano. Brittany went to the cafeteria to get some props and then returned a few minutes later. They poured a large jar of custard over the piano and giggled as it sunk in between the keys and plopped onto the floor. Next they both ran around the room with two bags of flower and sprayed it all over the place.

After a few more pranks such as hiding items from the room in different places, knocking books from the selves onto the floor, and writing stupid stuff on things in the room with a black marker, they decided to move onto the rest of the school.

"How long do we have left before the bell goes?" Brittany asked as they walked down the hall.

"30 minutes," Santana replied while looking at her watch. "we better hurry up." She continued, before speeding up her pace.

Next stop was the school bell. Although neither of them really had any knowledge on how to reprogram a school bell, they did a pretty good job of programming it to play 'The Birdie Song' instead of the normal ding-a-ling-a-ling that drums into everyone's head all day.

After that, they continued their way onto stealing burglar alarms from a teacher's office, knocking all the stuff off his desk, fixing the burglar alarms onto peoples lockers, and then returning to the teacher's trashed office and steeling his beloved marble collection to tip down the hallway.

After 25 minutes of hard work, they realised they wouldn't have enough time to pull anymore pranks so they made their was back to Sue Sylvester's office. Brittany knocked on the door and Sue motioned for them to enter.

"We're done, Coach Sylvester!" Santana announced proudly. Sue gave an evil chuckle before asking them what tricks they set up. After they explained, Sue praised them and gave them both a bottle of vomiting solution to share between them. Suddenly, the bell went off. The Birdie Song bellowed through the school at an ear splitting volume. The three in Sue's office began to grin before Brittany and Santana left for Glee club. It was going to be one interesting practice.

They arrived to see all of the club were already there, aimlessly wandering around looking at the state the room was in. Santana jabbed Brittany in the ribs when she started to laugh, and then she grabbed her wrist and lead her to their usual seats.

"Whoa, what the fuck happened here?" Santana mocked.

"It looks like two very sexy Cheerios broke in and set pranks up around the place." Brittany then backed up, a little bit two obviously. Santana gave Brittany an evil death stair for a few seconds, and Brittany muttered her an apology. Luckily for Brittany, everyone in the Glee club seemed so involved in cleaning up the choir room and complaining among themselves that they didn't hear what she said.

"Help clean up please!" Mercedes snapped at them. Brittany willingly got up to help but Santana stayed put.

"Nuh uh girl, I'm not getting all dirty just for the sake of some flower on the floor!" Santana retaliated.

"Why not? You didn't have any objections when we were spreading the flower across the room earlier." Brittany spilled, without thinking. All of a sudden, the room fell silent. Finn dropped his dust pan and brush and all eyes turned to the pair of cheerleaders.

"_SANTANAAAA, BRITTANYYYY!"_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Soo, I thought that Younger!Brittany and Younger!Santana would be kinda awsome to write about! Enjoy and remeber to review! :D**

_**

* * *

**__**The Adventures Of Brittany And Santana**_

**Younger!Brittany And Younger!Santana's Sleepover.**

"Hey, Britt!" A sassy voice called out from across the room.

"Yeah?" A similar sounding voice chirped back innocently.

An eager Santana bounded over to Brittany, who was sitting on her friend's bed swaying her feet back and forth.

"Help me put the spare bed up, otherwise you'll have nowhere to sleep!" Santana said, hopping about slightly with excitement.

Brittany got up from Santana's bed and her little legs dropped into the floor gracefully. "Okay!" She squealed. "Where is it?"

"Here…" Santana said, struggling to pull the heavy blow up bed out of the cupboard. She stopped and turned to Brittany. "Well, are you going to just stand there or what? Help me with this damn bed!" She demanded, in her newly formed diva style. For a six year old, she was sure growing up fast!

Brittany, who was also six years old, sprung into action and helped Santana get the bed out of the cupboard. "You said a bad word." She mumbled.

"Ohh please, what are you gonna do? Tell my mommy?" Santana snapped suddenly which caused Brittany to drop the half of the bed she was carrying. There was something about Santana's anger that made it hard for Brittany not to laugh.

"Maybe…" She blushed mysteriously, letting a small giggle lose by accident. Santana saw her best friend laughing and quickly cheered up.

Once they had got the blow up bed into the centre of the bedroom, they spread it out a little bit so they could see it's shape more clearly.

"Brittany, stay here while I get the pump to blow it up from downstairs." Santana instructed. "And don't touch anything!" She then added, knowing that Brittany had the tendency to do some unintelligent things.

Santana pounded down the stairs like she was being chased by a monster or something. Meanwhile, Brittany decided to sit down on the floor next to the soon to be inflated bed. She slowly knelt down and crossed her legs. She spotted a scab that she got the other day from chasing a duck in the park and falling over. Naturally, Brittany started to pick the scab and soon enough it was bleeding. She tried to cover up the blood with her white frilly socks. If you can't see it, it doesn't exist, she believed. Within seconds, there was a small red batch on her socks where the blood has worn through the white cotton. Just as Brittany started to pout and consider a second plan, there was a sudden outburst from downstairs.

"But mommy! I can blow up a bed by myself!" A frustrated voice boomed. Brittany's heart pounded from the sudden yelling.

"You're only six, you're not old enough to use a pump! I'm going to blow it up for you!" Another irritated voice barked.

"I'm an adult mommy! You just hate me! You think I'm dumb, I'm not dumb mommy!" Santana whined in reply, before storming back up the stairs with her mum closely following with the pump in her hand. Santana plonked onto her bed with her arms crossed and started to pout as her mum started to blow the bed up. A loud noise filled the room, causing Brittany to cover her ears in fright. After Santana's mum was done, she unplugged the pump and left the room without saying a word.

"Mommy thinks I'm dumb." Santana moaned.

Brittany looked at the blow up bed that was making a racket a few seconds ago. "Santana is that bed going to eat me?" She asked, genuinely worried.

Santana broke away from her sniffling and smiled at Brittany. "Of course not, dopey! Have you never seen a bed like this before?" She chuckled.

"No…" Brittany sighed, sounding disappointed. Santana's mouth opened in shock.

"Here, they're fun! Let me show you!" She said, hardly containing her excitement as she leaped onto the bed which was filled with air. She rolled around on the bed for a few seconds in hysterics as it wobbled about. "Now you try!" Santana grinned. Brittany stood up and took a few steps back, before copying Santana's actions and jumping onto the bed. The force of Brittany's weight suddenly landing on the bed made Santana's body fly into the air and then back again.

They spent ages playing on the bed together, until Santana stopped and asked if Brittany was hungry. When Brittany said she was, Santana searched through her draw and chucked food from her secret food stash to Brittany who missed ever single item thrown at her.

"Ooh, Quavers!" Brittany exclaimed as a packet hit her on the head.

After Santana has finished, she turned on the TV to see what was on. She picked up the remote and sat by Brittany, starting to flick through the channels.

_*Click* "And the postman said to the-"_

_*Click* -Music-_

_*Click* Teletubbies, Teletubbies, say hello!_

Santana was just about to change the channel again, but the blonde that was next to her started to giggle and clap.

"Ugh, you don't actually _like _this show do you?" She questioned. Brittany nodded wildly, like she wanted her neck to break off.

"But this show is for babies!" Santana retaliated in disgust. When she saw that Brittany was getting tearful, she sighed. "Fine, we can watch it."

Brittany squealed and hugged Santana with joy. "Thank you!"

After a long ongoing episode of the Teletubbies, Santana decided she was getting bored and started to try and get Brittany's attention away from the program. She crawled off of the wobbly bed and slid some paper out from under her bed.

"Brittany! Look what I have!" She boasted. Brittany saw what Santana was holding and suddenly lost all interest in the Teletubbies. She hobbled next to Santana and picked up some paper and a crayon.

"What are we gonna draw?" Brittany asked.

"Up to you! I'm going to draw a 'Do Not Enter' sign for my bedroom door!" Santana bragged.

The blonde she was talking too stopped for a minute and thought. "I'm gonna draw some duckies!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "You love ducks. You might as well marry one." She said sarcastically, which went over the head of Brittany.

She beamed at the sheer thought. "That's a great idea!"

The brown haired girl who Brittany was engaged in conversation with didn't respond to her remark and instead just picked up a pink crayon and started to draw.

"do note entere" She spelt out onto the paper smiling proudly to herself, totally oblivious to the incorrect spelling. She then grabbed a green and started smashing it down on the paper to make dots which lead to the crayon breaking. Brittany sat and watched as her friend tried to elegantly make the sign look classy by drawing lots of pink hearts and yellow stars on it. Santana paused for a moment, and then started to write something else onto the page.

"britt and santans sleapovere so go awaye!" She wrote, again completely unaware of her poor spelling.

Brittany decided to pick up a yellow and start drawing a duck. After she had finished her sloppy portrait, she got a blue and scribbled a pond around it. Next she grabbed a red and started to write quack all over it. Once she had finished, she held it up with pride. "He's called Elvis and he's my new pet!" She proudly exclaimed aloud.

Santana gazed up at Britt's drawing, while rubbing an orange across her own work of art. "Awh he's so cute." cooed, reaching out to stroke the duck on paper. Brittany smiled with achievement that her friend was actually praising her. That didn't happen often.

Two hours later and it was 9pm. Brittany and Santana were flicking through Santana's mother's magazine '_Cheerleaders Weekly'_. Brittany was getting tired and started to yawn. Santana gave her a death stare and poked her in the cheeks before reminding her that they were trying to stay up all night. "We've got to stay up until midnight!" Were her exact words. Her mother told her that's when night ended and morning started. Brittany hazily nodded and then opened her eyes really wide to keep her awake.

"Look," Santana pointed to a photo of a cheerleading pyramid in the magazine. "that's a cheerleading pyramid. That's what the cheerleaders form in their routines!"

Brittany tilted her head to the side in confusion. "It looks like a people triangle." She stated.

"I'm going to be one of those when I'm older!" Santana boasted, skipping getting into a conversation with her less intellectual friend. "I'm going to be at the top of the pyramid! I'll be head cheerleader!"

For somebody who didn't know what cheerleading was before, Brittany seemed quite interested by it once they had finished the magazine. By 10pm both the girls were fast asleep and were having cheerleading dreams. They had both vowed to become cheerleaders one day, and they didn't know it yet, but they did.

* * *

**Reviews will give Santana super powers against Sue Sylvester. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soo hey! Another update(: Writing these are fun :D  
I'm not sure how good this story is because I had the idea but didn't quite know how to write it, lol. Hopfully it will be alright though! :D  
Spelling mistakes are done deliberately. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol! (8) :P  
Enjoy! :D **_

_**

* * *

**__**The Adventures Of Brittany And Santana**_

**Drunk Santana, Pretty Much Says It All.**

_**MSN:**_

_**Santana: **_heeeeeeeyyyy ; briitny! U winna cone over my hiuse in a mintue? = '

_**Br**_ittany: Hey Santana! :) Sure I will. When should I come over?

_**Santana: **_UUUgh I doont knoe… nOw?

_**Brittany: **_Santana, are you okay? Are you drunk? :|

_**Santana: **_noo waht would make yuo thinkk that?

_**Brittany: **_Hmm, I'll come over now! See you soon, and remember to stay safe until I arrive :) Think of ducks and stuff. *Quack!*

_**Santana: **_Okiay byeeee

_**- Brittany(L)Ducks + Santana :) :) is now offline- **_

_**TEXT:**_

_**Santana: **_Brtany! Wtf r u Ive bin waitin aegs 4 u!

_**Brittany: **_Drunk Santana is hilarious! I have only just left my house! Are you in your house on your own? Xx

_**Santana: **_Mmm yea ye I am om mi own x mom is owt x

_**Brittany: **_Okay, does your mom know you're drinking? Almost half way there, I had to hide behind a tree because I thought I saw Coach Sylvester.

_**Santana: **_- No reply -

_**Brittany? **_Santana? Santana? Santana? Santana? Reply? Reply? I just thought I saw a swan but it turned out just to be a packet of crisps. :(

_**Santana: **_Ugh brit we mite meed 2 find a dust pan nd brush. Xx

_**Brittany: **_Uh oh this doesn't sound good. What have you been up to? Xx

_**Santana: **_Vsdwy7832d3w9gddbwujjjjjjjjj

_**Brittany: **_Um okay. I'll be over ASAP just don't do anything while I'm not there. Xx

_- Brittany arrives just in the nick of time. She knocks on the door and waits anxiously for a reply. Door slowly opens slowly and a drunken Santana flops onto her. -_

"Santana!" Brittany giggled, as she scooped up the intoxicated Santana who had fallen on her and helped her hobble her way into the living room. After she plonked Santana onto the sofa she went back to close the door. By the time she had returned, she saw Santana laying on the floor pretending to be Sue Sylvester.

"Santana? Santana?" She chucked to herself before assisting her friend up from the floor. Once they were both upright again, Santana waddled her way over to the fridge to offer Brittany a can of beer.

"I don't know about this." Brittany started, doubtfully.

Santana rolled her eyes and tilted her head back and forth a few times before starting to speak. "Ohh Brrr-ittany yah know you stop beee-ing a wimp! Just ti-think of ducks and stuff! C'mon, it's fu-uun!" She slurred.

Brittany thought back to the last time Santana convinced her to drink, and it didn't end well. It ended with Santana and herself somehow in Puck's bathroom making out. Brittany didn't even know how they got there, but she enjoyed it and it was fun. Hmm, maybe if she and Santana got drunk it could end up with more super steamy making out? Brittany grinned and then grabbed the can Santana was holding out to her, before she dropped it. She took her first big sip of the beverage, opened her eyes wildly and started to shake with hyperness.

It never takes Brittany long to get drunk, and before she knew it, she and Santana were both filled up on beer and were running and jumping down the street outside.

"My mom would tat-totally beat me if she knew what we were doing!" Brittany screamed while gigging into Santana's solder on the kerb. Santana looked up in shock.

"Your mom beats you?" She gasped, which turned into a choke.

Brittany seriously nodded. "Yes, in Snakes And Ladders." She confirmed.

Santana opened her mouth wide and showed off her bright white teeth. "….." She dazed. "Ohh guess who I saw kissing Berry the other day?" She then bragged.

Brittany's eyes widened at the sign of gossip. "Who?"

Santana leaned forward, as to break some seriously amazing news to Brittany. "Finn!"

Brittany stared at Santana while she cackled away. "Santana, Finn goes out with Rachel! An-nywaaaaaaaaaaayyyy! I want some b-berries…." She stuttered as she struggled to stand up, while dragging Santana across the pavement a little bit. They both manages to stand up and walk about five steps before they lost balance and fell into a bush.

_- One hour later and Brittany has just regained consciousness. She looks up to find Mercedes and Quinn staring at her. She's quickly wide awake and sits up abruptly to see where she is. It appears that she is in a house of some kind. She shakes Santana and wakes her up. She mumbled a few times before her eyes widened and she springs up next to Brittany. -_

"Where the fuck are we?" Santana demanded, as she noticed Quinn and Mercedes.

They both raised their eyebrows at the diva's attitude, before Quinn stepped in. "That's not a very nice way to thank somebody who saved you from the cops." She said sarcastically.

"What cops?" Brittany enquired, looking up in confusion. It turns out that the bush she and Santana had fallen into was Mercedes', and Quinn noticed them and got them inside. If they had stayed out there much longer the police would have found them and seen that they were both underage.

"Wait, what? Since when were you two living together?" Santana questioned as she stood up and plonked herself on a chair.

"That doesn't matter." Quinn slightly chuckled at Santana's impolite behaviour.

"C'mon, you better stay with us tonight." Mercedes added, staring worriedly at the sickly looking Brittany who felt like she was going to 'throw up an entire tea spoon of sand'. And with that, they sobered up and spent the night at the Jones's household . They were going to pay for this tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay so the end was cheesy but tell me what you think anyways! :D  
Ohh and I'm running out of fic ideas so any suggestions on what I could possibly do? :D  
Reviews will help Brittany buy herself a pet duck. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hellooo! I know I haven't updated in a few days, been a busy bee! :P  
Anyways; this is short but sweet (:  
I'm gonna try and do more sorts of fics now, like... not just stories but all sorts? Lol. (:  
Enjoy :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Adventures Of Brittany And Santana

**Interviewing Brittana.**

"First off, tell me more about your summer, girls." Jacob asked. They were in an empty classroom that Brittany thought she found an evil pumpkin in once. He wanted to expand the article on what the two girl's holiday was like for his blog.

Santana, who was spread out on a row of desks cleaning her nails uninterestedly started to speak. "It was uneventful." She stated. Jacob then turned to Brittany who was sat on the desk upright swaying her feet back and forth. She leaned forward, almost toppling off the desk. "I got lost in the sewers…" She said disappointedly while looking down at the floor. "My family thought I was on holiday but I took a wrong turn and ended up in them, trapped…."

"How did you get out?" Jacob questioned, sarcastically.

"Santana saved me from the boogie monster." Brittany then beamed while looking at Santana who suddenly looked up.

"You still owe me back for that." She replied to her friend, while raising her left eyebrow at Jacob.

"Moving on…" Jacob started. "What do you think of your loss at Regionals with the Freak Club?"

"Honestly couldn't care less. All I could think about was how frickin' romantic Berry and Hudson were suddenly. I thought Berry was still in love with that Jesse kid?" Santana smirked.

"There were so many people…." Brittany mumbled quietly. "Do you have berries in your afro?"

While Jacob fended off the curious Brittany who was prodding her fingers into his afro, hitting his scalp, Santana started looking at the papers Jacob had with him.

"Thanks for passing on the message that all the Glee songs sound like they come from a drag queen's iPod for me Jewfro." Santana said, completely monotone.

"Ahhhhh-hhhhh-hhhh….. That's okay." Jacob stuttered as he was now actually having to wave his hands around to try and get Brittany to get off him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a gigantic cotton candy?" Brittany questioned.

"C'mon Britt, get off him." Santana sighed while getting up to pull her friend away.

"But I'm so hungry…." Brittany fazed without taking her eyes off the wonderful afro that Jacob was sporting ever so dapperly.

"So, do you have any tips for those who are auditioning to be a Cheerio this year?" Jacob asked, continuing on with this interview.

"Don't do it, unless you want Coach Sylvester to crush you like a small ant." Santana snarled. She wasn't going to let _anyone _take her spotlight away from her.

"And you, Brittany?" Jacob quizzed. He was recording the interview and taking notes for when he was going to type out the article later.

"…. Sometimes I lose my outfit and I have to go to practice naked." Was her reply. "Santana likes it." Santana gave Brittany a death stair, but Jacob continued before she could do anything.

"Talking of that, how do you respond to rumours that you two are more than _just friends_, if you know what I mean?" Jacob stumbled while cleaning off his foggy glasses.

Brittany opened her mouth to speak but Santana quickly covered it up so that she couldn't say anything stupid. "No, Jewfro. And if you print that it's true then I will drug the guys in the Alcoholic Anonymous and get them to come after you and they will _kill you. _Clear?"

Jacob shivered slightly and nodded in agreement. Trying to change the conversation, Jacob coughed and sorted out this papers.

"Alright, that will be all girls." Jacob finally confirmed. Both girls got their stuff and jumped off the desk.

"Phew, the gigantic cotton candy almost found out about your make out sessions!" Brittany chuckled out loud. All eyes fell on Brittany who blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

* * *

**_Reviews will get you one step closer to dinner at Breadstix. ;D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya all :D  
Here's another Younger!Santana and Younger!Brittany fic! Also has a little bit of Younger!Rachel and Younger!Quinn as well (:  
Enjoy! ;D**

_**

* * *

**__**The Adventures Of Brittany And Santana. **_

**Three Years Later.**

"Next!" Called Santana. She and Brittany were sitting on a picnic table in the playground. When they were six, they both decided they would become cheerleaders. That was three years ago, and now that they were both eight, they were doing auditions to start their own squad.

"No, just no babe." Santana patronised sarcastically as another girl, a similar size to her walked in front of them to audition.

Brittany turned to Santana. "Whose a baby?" She started. "Why is a baby auditioning?"

The girl who Santana insulted gave Brittany a confused look, which was returned by Brittany who was pulling a similar face back to her. As the girl stomped off angrily, the school bell rang. Both girls picked up their things and slowly made their way to class.

Once back into their classroom, they sat in the seating plan the teacher gave them at the beginning of the year. Luckily for them, they sat next to each other. Beside them were Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Brittany liked both of them, but acted cold towards them because Santana did. According to her friend, Quinn was a little bitchy daddy's girl, and Rachel was a self absorbed freak. Brittany didn't understand what she meant by that, but she went along with it.

Rachel was already in her seat when the two girls arrived, and she turned to chat to them.

"Hello there, Santana, Brittany." She greeted them.

"Hey!" Brittany beamed, as Santana scowled at them both. "Hey, we're doing auditions for people to join our cheerleading team!" Brittany gabbled.

Rachel stared at her. "Does that involve singing?" She questioned.

Brittany stared back blankly. "No…"

"No, then. I only allow myself to get involved in such activities that involve the musical arts." Rachel replied.

"What about cheerleading?" A cheerful voice chipped from behind them. A very tall, gorgeous, Quinn Fabray took a seat next to them.

"Me and Britt are starting a cheerleading squad. If you want to join you have to show us you've got what it takes next break time!" Santana growled.

Quinn smiled, letting her pretty white teeth show. "Yeah, sure. Sounds amazing, I'll audition! Whose in the team already?"

"Me, and Brittany." Santana stated, pointing to her friend who was trying to lick some pen off the desk, to the disgust of Rachel. "I'm head cheerleader, but you can be my sidekick, like Britt. That is, _if _you are allowed to join."

The whole next two lessons were filled with nonsense that Brittany didn't understand, and Santana didn't give a crap about. Why should they care about the times table or whatever?

Rachel slowly looked up. "Ommmmmm! Brittany you're cheating! I demand that you refrain from doing this or I'll tell miss!" Rachel exclaimed to the blonde sitting by her.

"The questions are so hard…" Was Brittany's reply.

"10 + 10 is NOT hard, Brittany." Rachel mumbled.

Suddenly, Quinn got involved. "Yeah Santana, keep your Brittany under control!" She smirked, to the displeasure of Rachel. Santana gave a bitchy cold laugh at her comment.

"Shh!" Their teacher demanded harshly when she heard them talking in her otherwise silent classroom.

"Sorry…" Rachel apologetically sighed as she picked up her pen and continued with her work.

At break, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany sat on the school bench. Rachel was sat a little distance away watching people audition to be a cheerleader. She didn't understand what the big appeal was.

When it was Quinn's time to audition, she did some back flips and cartwheels. Even Santana couldn't deny she was good, and they hadn't fond anyone up to standard so far.

"Alright, you're on." Santana called to her.

Quinn grinned widely and ran back to them. Brittany clapped and bounced up and down in joy.

The three girls spent the next 10 minutes of break trying to find more cheerleaders to be on the squad. They found a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, a tall girl with brown hair and green eyes, and another blonde girl who had brown eyes.

Two days later and it was Saturday. Santana had demanded they all met up on the school field to start their practice. Now there were 10 of them, because they found four more kids to be on squad since earlier that week.

Brittany tried to get everyone's attention. "DUCKS!" She screamed and pointed to Santana so attention would be on her. Everyone exchanged glances, while Santana face palmed. Least she gotten their attention.

Santana started her speech. "Look, you have all been picked for a reason, so don't screw it up!" She started. "If you want to be a cheerleader, first we need a cheerleader squad name! Ideas?"

Everyone started to mumble amongst themselves. Various people shouted out name ideas, Brittany's being 'Tomato Jelly And Ice Cream Girls'. All eyes fell on Brittany, not quite sure what to make of her idea. After feeling the uncomfortable glares, she added "Or we could call it 'The Cheerio Juniors'. Y'know, after the cheerleading squad in McKinley High called 'The Cheerios'…."

Santana and Quinn nodded in approval. They were big Sue Sylvester fans. Everyone else started to share their satisfaction for the name, as well. Brittany smiled proudly to herself, as she thought of lots of cereal packets dancing around with pompoms.

_Little did they know that Sue Sylvester found out about the squad. A month later and a law suit was fully in order, all curtsy of one Brittany S. Pearce. Ohh, and a duck almost had its fur shaved off on the very same day, but Brittany doesn't like going into **that** story._

_

* * *

_

**Good, bad? You decide!  
Reviews? :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey(: So I've decided I'm gonna do 10 chapters, which means after this one there will be 3 more! :D  
This one takes place during Vitamin D... Enjoy! :D ****The Adventures Of Brittany And Santana**

* * *

_**We're Walking On Sunshine:**_

"Pfftt. This is gonna be a breeze." Santana smirked while walking out of Glee Club rehearsal with Brittany.

"I thought it was supposed to be a song? Or two songs? A mash-up… that's soup, right?" Her blonde friend puzzled as they strolled through the hallways.

"Didn't you listen in rehearsals?" Santana complained. "A mash-up is two songs mixed together to make one massive musical explosion."

Brittany had never heard her friend talk about Glee Club like this before. Maybe she was starting to enjoy it?

"Ohh, right." Brittany replied. "When's practice?"

Santana scowled while saying these next words. "Berry told us to meet in the ballet room or something in 10 minutes."

Okay, so maybe Santana liked Glee… but not Rachel Berry? Brittany thought this was slightly strange but didn't ask questions. She liked everyone.

11 and a half minutes precisely later, and all the Glee club girls, minus one, were in the little ballet room together.

"Where's Quinn?" Questioned a worked up Rachel. Coming to think about it, nobody noticed that Quinn wasn't there.

"Probably down at the mall looking for elastic waist pants…" Brittany joked, which was replied to with laughter from everyone apart from the small black haired girl.

After the majority of the girls had decided to just wing the competition, and Rachel had stormed out, the bell rang and everyone took off for their next lesson.

The next day in Glee Club rehearsals, the boys had their performance. Brittany and Santana applauded them after they had finished, along with Mercedes and Tina.

"It's like somebody slipped something in your juice boxes!" Mr. Schuster laughed.

Little did he, or any of the girls, know that this was almost very true. The girls were in the choir room. Rachel panicking as normal, and nobody else seemed to give a shit.

"Were they really that good?" Asked Quinn, totally unbothered. Santana heard Brittany sigh. She could tell that Brittany didn't care either. She probably thinking of something like a singing coconut tree or something.

Neither Brittany or Santana listened to Rachel's next words, because all they could concentrate on was Kurt outside the room eavesdropping. All of a sudden, he made a dramatic entrance.

"The real question is what were they on." He smugly stated.

It turns out that the boys all took Vitamin D, so all the girls went to the nurse to get some. On the way to the office, Santana and Brittany strolled behind the others.

"Are you sure we should be taking drugs?" Brittany asked Santana, as if she knew everything in the world.

"They're not drugs, Brittany. They're just sweets to make you hyper." Her friend replied back. She obviously knew they were drugs, hanging out with Puck long enough helped her learn that. She lied to her slightly dimmer friend because she knew she wouldn't take the drugs if she said they were anything else but sweets.

Once they had made it to the nurse's office, they all took the drug. It seemed that Rachel was having second thoughts, but they all went through with it anyway… including two random Cheerios who wanted in on the action as well.

It didn't take long for the Vitamin to kick in, and soon enough they were all bouncing around in the choir room again.

"Right everyone we should really started to plan my mash-up, I mean our mash-up. Ideas?" Rachel gabbled all in one go, not taking any breaks to breath.

"We could all wear yellow, then we could be like dancing bananas." Brittany recommended with pride.

"Yes, yes that's a positively brilliant idea Brittany, well done." Rachel bursted out before Brittany had even finished her sentence. Santana stared at the extremely hyper small girl in the middle of the room jumping up and down while breathing heavily. The vitamin really _did_ work if _Rachel Berry_ thought that Brittany had a valid suggestion!

It was show time. The girls had just finished their stunning performance, and ran out of the room while the boys looked freaked out. Once out in the hallway Brittany and Santana shared a massive hug, before interrupted.

"Weren't we amazing, wasn't I amazing?" Rachel squealed, crashing into a locker. Santana gave a loud mocking laugh while Rachel scowled at her.

"Watch it, Berry!" Santana snarled, while covered her hands around Brittany, as to protect her from the girl who was lunging towards them uncontrollably.

Mercedes and Tina seemed to have sneaked away silently in case there was a fighting round between the two girls who were also not in control of their bodies properly at the current time.

Santana looked like she was about to jump at Rachel, but Brittany slowly grabbed her soft beautiful hand and lead her away down the hallway.

"Stop the violence." She pleaded as her friend looked back at the girl she almost got into a fight with.

The next day, Santana slightly jogged up to Brittany who was by her locker. Brittany's hyperness had worn off, but clearly Santana's hadn't yet.

"Hey Britt." She started. "Mr. Schue wants to see us in the choir room in 5 minutes, he sounds pissed. I think Rachel and Finn busted us for taking that dru-, I mean sweet." Santana then corrected.

"Why would we get in trouble for eating a sweet?" Brittany wondered. "Sweets are full of joy and happiness. My invisible pet pixie likes them."

Santana didn't even respond to that last part. "It was a bad sweet, Brittany. We weren't supposed to eat it." Santana tried to explain to her friend as harmlessly as possible.

"Ohh…" Brittany sighed, looking down at her feet as they walked pinky in pinky to the choir room. Once they had arrived, Mr. Schue was sat down by the piano. They were the last ones to arrive so once they got settled next to each other at the back of the room, he started telling them off.

Santana leaned over to Brittany and whispered into her ear. "This is mega uncomfortable." She murmured, making sure nobody could hear her.

"Totally." The blonde replied, but then quickly looked up when Mr. Schue mentioned a co-director. Not even they knew who was about to walk through the door, and they were pretty sure Quinn didn't either, because who should walk through the door? No one other than Sue Sylvester.

Everybody looked disgusted, but the tree Cheerios grinned. A small pang of guilt ran through Brittany for a second, but when she gazed into her best friend forever's eyes, she squeezed her hand tight and they gave each other a satisfied wink.

* * *

_**Soo... thoughts? Please, pwitty pweaseee review! :P  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates! I just haven't felt like writting! D:  
I hope you enjoy this little fic. It isn't the best but it'll have to do for now! :P**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Adventures Of Brittany And Santana**_

**Brittany Can't Sleep:**

*Ring ring, ring ring!* Santana could just about make out from her bedside. It was 1:00 A.M in the morning and she was half asleep. Wearily she lifted her head off her soft white pillow and searched around her bedside for her lamp. A few failed attempts to find it later, and she decided just to try and grab her phone instead. She moved her hand around the bedside and finally hit something. It fell off the side and onto the floor. Santana grunted, and slowly raised up out of bed to pick it up. Her phone was still blurting out it's series of loud annoying rings and Santana started to grumble to herself. She was going to kill the person who was ringing her. She fell to the floor on her knees to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Santana tried to demand, but she was too sleepy to form an attitude at this hour.

"Hey San…" A familiar voice replied from the other end of the line. Brittany.

Santana slightly smiled and then cleared her throat to talk. "Brittany why the hell are you ringing me at 1 fucking A.M?" She growled, pretending to be annoyed.

"…. Sorry Santana. It's just that I can't sleep." Brittany mumbled.

"And…?" Santana sighed.

"I wanted to know where the milk was." Brittany stated.

"Ugh, I don't know. Try your fridge. Surly you know where the milk is?" Santana directed.

A small clutter from somewhere in the room Brittany was in could be heard, and then there was a reply. "I checked and it's not there…. I found that large clump of chocolate that the dog down the park yesterday gave me though. It stinks."

"By chocolate, do you mean poo? Because I'm pretty sure a dog can't deposit chocolate, Britt." Santana questioned, raising her eyebrow to herself.

"Oh." Her friend on the other line muttered sadly. "Hmm…. Well what else can I drink?"

Santana was going to sarcastically say poison, but then decided not to because she knew her friend wouldn't understand the joke. "Water?" She finally suggested.

"No, what if a fish comes out of my tap?" Gasped Brittany, who had gone wide eyed at the very thought.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle, although she just wanted to get back to sleep. "Oh silly me, how could I possibly have suggested such a crazy thing to you?" She scoffed.

"It's okay Santana." The blonde reassured her, obviously thinking she was being serious.

Santana rolled her eyes, but she was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang on Brittany's side of the phone, and then an abnormal silence. "Brittany?" No reply. "Brittany?" Still no reply. "Brittany are you okay?"

Finally a triumphant voice announced something from what sounded like the other side of the room to where her phone was. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Santana sighed, feeling relived.

There was the sound of feet scampering over the phone, making the line go funny. "Hey, hey, bad cat!" Santana heard distantly. "Get down, right. Here we go, on the floor. Good kitty."

"Ugh was that moggy climbing over the phone again?" The dark haired girl grunted, getting her bitch on.

"Don't worry, he does it all the time." Brittany chirped.

"Right…." Her friend started, "Anyways what did you find?"

Brittany spoke with pride. "The crystal!"

"Crystal?" Santana questioned. Sometimes her friend was really hard to understand.

"Yes. The one that the boy in 9th grade gave me." Was her reply.

"When?" Santana wondered. "Actually, just forget it."

"….. Santana?" Whimpered the blonde.

"Yes Brittany?" Santana asked.

"You know the mother duck that I stole the baby duck from the other day?" Brittany stated.

"What about it?" Santana pondered, half doubtfully and half sarcastically.

"It's outside. I think it's mad that I took her baby…." Brittany cried, while hiding on the sofa.

Santana decided to go along with it. "Pfftt! No duck is gonna make my Brittany scared!" Santana snapped down the phone, causing Brittany to chuck her phone onto the cushion in front of her.

"Santana are you okay?" She worryingly asked, thinking that she had hurt Santana by chucking the phone down.

"Yes Britt I'm fine. Look, I'm gonna go now 'cos I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" The half asleep girl murmured and hang up. She didn't want to appear rude but she just wanted to get to sleep and her conversation with Brittany clearly had no meaning and wasn't going anywhere.

Brittany heard her friend on the other line hang up and sighed. "Well it just looks like you and me now crystal…" She said, clutching the 'crystal' next to her chest.

In the Lopez residence, Santana had turned her phone off so she couldn't get disturbed any more. She had finally put her head onto her nice soft pillow and began to shut her eyes. One thing caught her eye though. She rolled out of her bed, clearly fed up with the lack of sheep she would be getting that night, and she crouched down beside the object on the floor to see what it was.

It was a milk bottle, and on it, it said _"To Santana, take this milk. I thought you might like it, because my crystal wouldn't drink it. Well, it's always good to recycle! Love from Brittany xxx" _And with that, Santana just flopped on the floor and laid there with the milk until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews? :D  
Right, I kinda need a few ideas on what to do for my next fic... I'm planning on maybe making the next one a small drabble of pure nonsence, but we'll see! :D  
Only two more fics to go =[ **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Boo! :D  
Only one more fic after this =[  
Okay, so this one is... well, it pretty much speaks for itself. xD  
Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Adventures Of Brittany And Santana**_

**In Which They Swap Their I.Q:**

"Alright class! Lets learn about voice types! Who can tell me what a voice type is?" Mr. Schue asked the Glee Club students in rehearsals. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Brittany shot her hand up before any sound came out.

"Brittany." The teacher chose, pointing to the blonde student sitting in her chair contently, expecting her to blurt out something unintelligent.

""Well, Mr. Schue. One might find that a voice type is indeed the type of voice that you support while singing along to a piece of music." Brittany casually stated which got strange looks from everyone in the room, especially Santana who looked clueless to what any of those words meant.

"You mean like a piano?" She asked, with a look of pure confusion.

Mr. Schue looked hesitant before talking. "W-well sort of, Santana. I guess you could call it a piano for your voice?" He stumbled, not sure if he was making any sense. Since when did Brittany know the correct answer to anything?

Suddenly, the bell went for next lesson. The two girls along with a few other Glee Clubbers had Mr. Schue for Spanish.

"Ah, just as I was expecting." Brittany stated knowingly, while getting up from her chair and picking up her things.

"What did you know? And what's that ringing noise?" Santana wondered, following Brittany out of the door.

"That the bell was going to ring, less intellectual one." Her friend confirmed, before Santana, the rest of the Gleeks, Mr. Schue, and herself exited the room and entered the busy hallways.

"Why are there so many people? Hey, watch it!" Santana struggled through the hallways. Some people gave her weird looks, as if they wanted to ask her if she was okay, but they stayed silent and carried on their journeys.

"They are going to their next class appointments." Brittany sighed. "They're like bulls in here."

Santana watched a freashman with sparkly bits dangling out of their hair as she walked past. She was so fascinated by the sight that she walked into Figgins.

"Be careful, Santana Lopez!" He yelled down the hall as he strolled away to his office.

"I don't want any fish or chips!" The girl who had just bumped into him replied.

"Santana, come. We must be off to our next lesson." Brittany tutted, clasping her friend's hand and leading her to her away from the locker she was trying to lick.

"What's our next lesson?" Pondered Santana. At that moment, Puck dived in front of them and rawred.

"What the hell, Puck?" Santana exclaimed. Her voice was full of shock, but her face seemed rather vague.

"One is looking quite the… how do I put this? Quite the dickhead right now." Brittany pointed out, full of pride that she was not taken back by the bad boy.

Puck gazed in at the two girls. He wasn't sure if it was a look of amusement, embarrassment or hilarity. Probably all three. It was like the two girls had switched or something.

"Whoa whoa, sorry nerds. Better not let you be late for lesson." He grumbled, before storming off.

"What lesson?" Santana repeated, after he was off down the halls.

Brittany sighed and they both continued on their journey. "Hurry, hurry. Please do speed up your walking." She nagged as they turned a corner in the hallway.

Once they had finally reached their destination, everybody was already there. Santana thought this was confusing because last time she looked she and Brittany were ahead of mr. Schue and the Glee kids when they left the choir room.

"How did yo-" She started, but Brittany put her finger against her lips and shushed her.

"Please, sit down girls." Mr. Schue beckoned to them and pointed to a few left over seats. He seemed a bit freaked out by the display that was just performed by them.

They took their seats and Brittany immediately took her belongings out of her bag, ready to begin learning.

"Well Santana, are you going to prepare for this lesson?" Brittany quizzed expectantly.

Santana, on the other hand, was sniffing her arm. "What? Uh yeah sure." She mumbled suddenly after realising people were staring at her.

"So, class." The teacher started. "Can anyone name me an animal in Spanish?"

"A bull!" Santana announced proudly.

"Umm, no Santana. A bull is known for Spanish bull fighting, but it is not a Spanish word." Mr. Schue corrected her.

"Are you a Spanish word?" Santana wondered to herself, but everyone heard. Brittany gave her friend a disapproving glare and then focused her attention back to the bemused Spanish teacher.

"Uh… no, Santana." Mr. Schue stumbled out, but then somebody interrupted him.

It was Rachel. She sprung her hand up, and spoke without her teacher's permission. "Mr. Schue, I do advice that we move on from this ludicrous display of what seems to be like an I.Q swap over, and get on with learning what the definition for 'Rachel Berry is a star' is, in Spanish." She blurted out, to a series of moans and eye rolls from the class.

"Is it a pineapple?" Answered Santana, everyone turned their heads to her and she started to become nervous from the gazes.

"What is?" Rachel questioned, slightly on the look out for an angle that Santana might or might not have been getting at.

"Question 10." Santana grinned back.

"Right…" Rachel said, inwardly sucked up air. She then turned to her boyfriend, Finn, and whispered "I.. I don't understand".

Brittany overheard this and decided that she should correct the small black haired girl. "I do believe that you meant to say 'Finn, I do not understand what Santana is chin wagging about. Please enlighten me'."

Everyone looked surprised at this strange little speech, and Rachel straightened up in her chair instantly. Was she just corrected by _Brittany S. Pearce?_

"S-sorry…." She sighed and hung her head shamefully.

Mr. Schue chose to continue with his lesson, seeing as the conversation was clearly going nowhere. "Moving on, who can tell us what a duck is in Spanish?"

Brittany and Rachel both shot their hands up obediently to answer the question.

"Brittany loves ducks… or is it elephants?" Santana piped up abruptly. This time, instead of looks, people began to laugh and mutter among their selves.

"Let Santana answer this question!" Somebody at the back of the class shouted. A lot of people began to agree.

"Silent! We might scare her!" Quinn snapped, to which there were a few seconds of died down noise. It didn't last for long though because within a few moments, almost the whole class were chanting "Santana! Santana! Santana!" over and over again. Santana felt her eyes slowly close.

"Santana, are you okay?" Sam asked from the desk behind. A few seconds later, and Santana was almost in a deep sleep.

"Santana, wake up." The blonde boy poked her. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up…" he then continued.

"_Wake up, wake up, wake up…." Brittany whispered in her friend's ear. Santana slowly sat up and clutched her head. "You okay?" Brittany asked the girl in the bed next to her._

_In a daze, Santana sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her friend's bedroom and then turned to her friend._

"_Brittany?" She started. "What is duck in Spanish?"_

_Brittany thought for a moment. "A marshmallow." She confirmed._

_Santana smiled at her friend's answer. "Well, that was a weird dream…."_

_**Please review! Reviews might make Brittany's I.Q become really high in real life! xD  
I'm thinking of making the final fic another Younger!Brittana story, because I've gotten a good responce for them and I enjoy writing them! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**So, this is the begining of the end!  
This is another fic of how the pair met (I have another one that's a one shot. 'How Brittany Became A Cheerio').  
Anyways, they're about four years old and it's their first day in school (I don't know how the American system works, but just go with it lol).  
Enjoy! :D **

**

* * *

**

_**The Adventures Of Brittany And Santana**_

**How We Met:**

"Owchie!" A small blonde girl wailed in pain. It was the first day ever in school and she had just tripped over a rock in the playground. Nobody, not even the teachers, seemed to batter an eyelid at the tiny girl who had started to cry. That was nobody, except one person. A small brown haired girl jogged up to her and crouched down on her knees.

"Are you okay?" She concerned. The girl besides her suddenly gazed up and saw the worried looking girl in front of her.

She sniffled a few times and started to babble out words in between tears. "I h-hurted my leg!" She cried, pointing to a small scrape under her knee. "It's starting to bleed!"

"Here! Follow me, I'll take you to miss!" Santana explained, while taking the bemused girls hand and leading her away from the rock she had fallen over.

"Miss!" The girl helping the hurt girl demanded, grabbing the teacher's attention.

"This girl is hurt and you h-haven't helped her!" She scolded, much to the teacher's surprise.

"Right, okay. Let's get you two inside." The teacher started, leading them into the nurse's office. Once there, the teacher started to quiz them on what happened. "Okay girls. Please tell how you hurt your leg." She said in that slow patronising people do to small children.

"I falled over a rock!" The blonde explained, using a lot of incorrect pronunciation.

The teacher examined the scab which was bleeding and reached for a plaster to put on it. Once she realized there were no plasters left, she left the girls on their own while she found some more.

The girl who got their teacher's attention grabbed a tissue from the tissue box next to her and handed it to the girl with the scrape. "Here, take this." She suggested, as the other girl collected it from her hands.

"What are you doing?" The mystery helper asked the blonde who was trying to eat the tissue. "No, idiot! You put it on your hurty leg!" She giggled, taking the tissue off her and placing it over the blood.

"Oh…" The confused girl with a tissue on her leg started. "So… what's your name?" She then continued, wanting to know who this girl she was with was.

"Hey! I'm Santana Lopez, who're you?" The newly named Santana claimed.

"I'm Brittany… I don't remember my last name." The newly named Brittany sighed.

"How come I have n-never sawed you before?" Santana asked, looking at the blue eyed girl next to her.

"I was with my friend." Brittany explained.

"Oh?" Santana wondered. She didn't have any friends, everyone thought her attitude was annoying.

"Yes. My invisible duck! His name is Bob." Brittany then further explained after seeing slight disappointment in Santana's eyes.

"Oh!" Santana sighed a sigh of relief. "So, do you have any people friends?"

"No…. People think I'm stupid. I don't know why." The blonde whimpered.

"Awh… Well I don't. Do you want to be friends?" The brown eyed girl wondered.

Brittany's eyes lit up at the moment. "Yes please!" She exclaimed. At that second, the teacher came back with a box of plasters.

"I'm back. Is everything okay?" She asked taking a plaster out of the box and rushing over to Brittany.

"I have a new fwieeeend!" Brittany proudly announced. The teacher chuckled and removed the tissue from Brittany's knee to place the plaster on.

"That's wonderful! Who is it?" She asked the injured girl.

The injured girl, in return pointed to her new friend. "SAMANA!"

"Santana…." The once mysterious helper girl corrected her.

"Well, you're all sorted to go. You can leave now." The teacher reassured.

"Leave what?" A confused Brittany puzzled.

"The room!" Santana laughed, grabbing her new friend's hand and leading her out of the nurse's office.

"Leave it where? Oooohh okay….." The confused girl spluttered behind her.

About 5 minutes later, all the kids were inside, painting. They were all in small groups on tables trying to create their own posters on A3 paper. It was to help team work or something, Brittany over heard the teachers saying.

The two new friends made sure they were on the same table. As they painted, they got to know each other more, and they met some new people too. They were sat next to Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, and Noah Puckerman. While Rachel and Quinn were at war about who was going to be the leader of their group, Kurt was freaking out about getting messy, and Noah (who liked to be called Puck) frankly didn't care, Brittany and Santana just messed about with the paint.

"Santana, look!" Brittany bragged, showing off her bright blue hand that she had just dunked in paint. Santana first looked worried, and then copped on that it was paint and started to giggle.

"Yeah well… Look at THIS!" She boasted, dipping her right hand in the green paint. Brittany squealed at Santana's hand and scraped some hair off her nose that was getting in the way. Yep, she had just gotten blue paint all over her little pale face.

"Uh oh…" She started, going cross eyed to see the blue patch on the centre of her nose. Santana grinned at the sight, before interrupted by what seemed to be like an argument going on between their fellow team mates.

"See! That is why I'm not painting!" Explained a frustrated Kurt, pointing at Brittany.

"Kurt, just help us paint the flower! You like flowers!" Quinn replied, just as annoyed.

"Quinn! You are not the leader of this group, I am! What the group shall or shall not do is up to me!" Rachel interrupted.

"Shut up, stoopid head!" Quinn retorted back.

Puck just seemed uninterested, and started trying to snap the paint brush.

"What's going on here?" Demanded a teacher who had heard the racket.

"Miss, these idiots do not deserve my help and workmanship!" Rachel ranted.

"I painted myself… does that mean I'm a drawing?" Brittany pondered, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Oh my… Um, come with me. We'll clean you up." The teacher gasped. As the teacher told another teacher to keep an eye on the fighting group, Brittany slowly stood up, taking Santana's hand and leading her to the teacher. Both the blue and green painted hands coming in contact with each other created a weird kind of browny black paint colour.

The two girls giggled, as they followed the teacher to the sink. They both sat down on the little sofa near by, as the teacher glanced around trying to find soap.

"One minute you two. I'll be back in a minute with soap." She said and rushed away, similar to the events from earlier.

"Things get lost here a lot." Santana joked, but Brittany didn't understand.

"What?" She replied.

"Never mind." Santana smiled. She loved having her first friend, and hoped that her first friend felt the same, which she did.

"Friends forever?" She promised.

Brittany looked up at her new friend and grinned. "Sure, fwwiends forrwwever!" She agreed, and high fived her new friend's green hand with her blue hand, making the paint make a funny noise. The two girls laughed to themselves. They were going to besties forever, they both knew it.

* * *

***Gasp!* This is the end of the end! D:  
Thanks for all my reviews, you guys are amazing! Especially DawnJuan who has reviewed all me chapters! (I love giving shoutouts, makes me feel like I haz da power! xD)  
This is the end but it isn't over! Watch out on my profile for more stories that shall be coming soon!  
Thanks again! (:  
Bye! :D**


End file.
